Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
In order to address the desire for greater coverage and increased communication range, various schemes are being developed. One such scheme is the sub-1-GHz frequency range (e.g., operating in the 902-928 MHz range in the United States) being developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ah task force. This development is driven by the desire to utilize a frequency range that has greater wireless range than other IEEE 802.11groups and has lower obstruction losses.